


away

by ellfie



Series: ahsoka fixes everything (mostly) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Visions, Gen, Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), au in which ahsoka makes maul's childhood better and maul responds by saving his bros, justice for feral, protect feral 2020, where the Force actually helps people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/pseuds/ellfie
Summary: "You're -- you're him, aren't you?" When Maul could only stare at these creatures, the teen continued, voice hushed. "I had visions. Of a nightbrother with blood-red skin and a blood-red saber. Of finding you. Of fighting at your side. Of--""Yes," Maul cut off, too frightened he would sayof dying at your side at the hand of a master you were too weak to kill."I did as well. Of you. My little brother."For a long time they only stared, the breath of Dathomir starting to howl outside the walls. She must know, Maul thought, that she would be losing more tonight."Come with me," Maul finally breathed, holding his hand out again. "I will take you away from here."
Relationships: Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Feral & Darth Maul, Feral & Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Feral & Savage Opress
Series: ahsoka fixes everything (mostly) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nostromoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostromoose/gifts).



> PLEASE READ
> 
> This is in a universe of nostromoose's and my own making where the Force throws Ahsoka into different points of Maul's life. So they bond and Ahsoka makes a huge impact on Maul's life and beliefs and hopes and dreams. The verse itself, in our RPs, has taken several different turns depending on how much we want Ahsoka to fix things, but basically what you need to know for this fic is that Ahsoka is a tether of Maul, that Maul adores her, and that she has greatly impacted him. 
> 
> Ahsoka herself does not make an appearance but there is mention of her, and her influence is, in part, what also help push him to do what he does.
> 
> This really wrote itself and went from a starter to have Ahsoka meet Feral and Savage, into this more in depth fic of Maul stealing them away.
> 
> Also, Savage is like 5 years younger than Maul and Feral is even younger because... I say so.

Maul jerked awake, hearts pounding, chest heaving, and uncommon sweat dripping down his temples. He ripped the worn blanket off himself and swung his legs over the side of his bed, hunching over and putting his face in his hands, trying to calm his breathing. He wasn't a child anymore -- no longer a scared boy shaking and blinking back tears after every nightmare. But he was not so old to be unaffected when premonitions of a potential future flitted before him. And not quite so marred to think himself helpless of stopping it.

Maul knew he had a brother the way one knows they have a liver. He rarely thought of him, but knew vaguely of his existence. He wouldn't be able to recognize him if placed in front of him or among other dathomirian zabraks, but he knew his brother existed nonetheless. Ahsoka had never confirmed nor denied, but that could be for any number of reasons, least of which he had never outright asked. But he had had premonitions before, ones all but confirmed by Ahsoka. Distant growling voices, Ahsoka's own young face glaring at him, a flurry of saber strikes, a hand outstretched and then smacked away, and -- most often, most acutely, was a gnawing hunger for revenge and impossibly deep well of hate. He was always _angry_ or _desolate_ or _seething_ in such visions, which were always in line with what Ahsoka warned his future held if they did not act to change it. .

But this time there had been some others mixed in -- a dizzying confusion but steady chanting of _brother, brother, I am here_ from a voice he'd never heard. Of light sabers clashing, blue and red, his own shielding rather than attacking. A voice he knew now to be his own shouting _Savage!_ There's warmth, but it's uncomfortable, like he doesn't know what to do with it, but there's a tattooed face that fills him with joy, and pride, and relief, and _hope._ His blood sings as they fight together, his brother's triumphs are his own, his brother's pain his own.

And that wrinkled, wicked grin from beneath an ever familiar hood, and ever familiar laugh that will forever darken his mind, as his brother is slain before he can reach him in time to defend him.

Huge and horned, yellow and black skin, a great beast of a man shrinking, shrinking, coughing blood, until it's a child's chest thats heaving, that's bleeding. A child's voice that gasps, _Brother_ , reaching for him. _Find me._

Maul had wanted to leave his master since he was first plucked from his mother's side. He had tried to leave only to be found, to be beaten down, to be forever unsuccessful.

Not this time.

This time, he was strong. This time --

He was needed.

Maul didn't look back. He fled while his master was busy. He hunted down two jedi - a master and padawan - and attacked until he was injured enough to cast doubt on his survival, knowing word would get back to his master eventually, then sealed it by taking the drug that would truly end his life for long enough that the Force would flicker with it.

He hoped it would be enough.

Maul patched himself up while stealing a shuttle, while flying to his home planet, while meditating. Ahsoka and his master both had taught him how to hide his presence in the Force, and between the two -- between his master's dark and his beloved's light, he hoped it would be enough. His master would think him dead, would think him too impatient to be unleashed and gotten himself killed for it -- he certainly had tried so multiple times already. Torso still wrapped and aching from the wound, Maul snuck onto Dathomir as night fell. He was no fool, he knew life upon his home planet would bring him no further peace or joy, would just deliver him to the mercy and manipulations of the sisters. At one time he wished to be returned to his mother, but now he understood. His mother was a Queen. A Queen in a game in which he, and so many others, were simply pawns. Pawns that one may share blood, may even like, but pawns all the same.

Maul would _not_ be a pawn. No longer. Nor would his brother.

The Force guides him, his blood _sings_ \-- not in lust, and not in rage -- but that its kin so near. He stalks through the night, eyes glowing, doing his best not to get distracted by the familiar structures, that thick, heavy pulse of Dathomir herself. The well trodden, dusty paths that his own small feet had taken back before his memories could take root, but he could still feel it. He could still feel that his blood and bones and flesh were birthed from this same ground, and wherever he would fall, it would not be Maul who would rot away, but Dathomir seeding herself once again.

His feet brought him to a ragged shack that held a shape that was familiar to him, and inside he found two worn cots. A man, around his age, slept and Maul needed him to _continue_ sleeping, so placed two fingertips to his forehead and let the Force pull him further under.

He turned to the other cot, prowling closer, only to see two brown-gold eyes shoot open, glowing at him.

" _Shh.._ " Maul murmured, touching his face, his thumb resting on pink-yellow lips. Their markings were somewhat similar, though his skin was yellow, and his horns were smaller and frame thin with adolescence. A boy, not quiet a man, but nearing it quickly. The teen's eyes widened, darting over Maul's own form. "Come, Savage," Maul murmured, gently folding the blanket back and sliding his hand down the boy's arm when the movement revealed another. His brother's eyes too darted beside him, yellow scarred hand clasping tight to a young boy's arm. A boy, still slumbering, with skin like Savage's own, but frame even smaller, balled up as if that would hide him from the pains of the world.

Maul stared, hand loosening as Savage slipped from his grasp to better put himself between Maul and this small thing. "My brother--" Savage gasped, and Maul -- Maul's hearts flipped.

"I have _two_ brothers?" He whispered, eyes wide, staring at this small, fragile thing.

Savage was sitting up now, glancing between them. "You're -- you're him, aren't you?" When Maul could only stare at these creatures, the teen continued, voice hushed. "I had visions. Of a nightbrother with blood-red skin and a blood-red saber. Of finding you. Of fighting at your side. Of--"

"Yes," Maul cut off, too frightened he would say _of dying at your side at the hand of a master you were too weak to kill._ "I did as well. Of you. My little brother."

For a long time they only stared, the breath of Dathomir starting to howl outside the walls. She must know, Maul thought, that she would be losing more tonight.

"Come with me," Maul finally breathed, holding his hand out again. "I will take you away from here."

Savage stared at him, eyes wide, eyes that still held a sliver of hope and dreams even though they had all but been ground down to dirt. Then he glanced over at the smaller one, frowning. "I can't leave him."

"Then he will join us." No hesitation. It did not matter that Maul had no visions of him, no idea what to do with a boy no older than five, if even that. He was his baby brother. He was _his_.

Dathomir could _not_ have him.

"Come," he said again, and this time Savage nodded frantically, moving back the covers and scooping up his sleeping brother. Maul stepped back to allow him to scoot off the bed, and as he did the youngest opened his eyes, blinking, frowning. His face, his eyes, even his markings were so much softer, so much gentler than Maul's. It was good they would take him -- Dathomir would eat him alive.

"Savage?" The child murmured, looking between them. Savage hushed him with a gentleness Dathomir did not allow, touching his brow.

"It's all right, Feral. Go back to sleep."

Maul's chest ached but he said nothing, just nodded as the boy -- so trusting of his big brother -- simply fell asleep again, cuddling up to the teen's narrow chest.

Maul recalled having very few possessions as a child, even before his master, but nonetheless glanced around. "Grab what you wish. We will not be returning."

Savage nodded, hesitated, looking down at the boy in his arms and then the man before him, chewing on his lip. Maul raised a brow, but after a moment the teen held the boy -- Feral? -- out to him. Maul -- awkward and uncertain -- accepted the burden gingerly.

A child. That was all he was. Was this how he had looked when his master had found him? Had his master ever watched his sleeping form with an ache in his chest? Had his master ever looked upon him and felt something dislodging? Like his chest was making room for another?

He doubted so. If he had, Maul would not have endured his life. Even death would have been a mercy. 

Maul pulled Feral to his chest, still uncomfortable but now feeling like it would take armies to wrench his arms from the boy. Savage gathered a sack and filled it with cloth and provisions, and attached several weapons to the straps before settling it over his shoulders and nodding.

Maul nodded in turn and shifted Feral in his arms so the boy's head rested on his shoulder and the boy, inexplicably, nuzzled closer until Maul could feel his breath fluttering against his neck. They set out into the dark, Maul leading the quiet Savage to his ship, and it was only once they were inside with the engines rolling to life that Savage finally asked, "Where are we going?"

Maul's hands paused on the controls. He stared, unblinking at them, before finally replying, "Away from the darkness."  
  
.x.

**Author's Note:**

> i put this into a series that so far has no other works in it, and this fic itself would be more like a fourth story in the timeline of this series, and/or a divergent of the AU itself so. -shrugs-


End file.
